


Accidents Don’t Just Happen Accidentally

by Kaylee_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Death, F/M, Fury, Hunters, Love, Regret, Rescue, Revenge, Sacrafice, Tragedy, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylee_Winchester/pseuds/Kaylee_Winchester
Summary: You were an ordinary 18 year old girl. Normal life, normal everything. Or so it seemed. One day, someone asked you on a date, and you agreed. You had started seeing him more regularly. His name was Jakob. He had been an amazing boyfriend. Better than you could ever dream of, until something changed.





	1. Chapter 1

You were lying on your bed reading one of your favorite books. Your recently finished homework sat on your tidy desk with perfect notes and such. Your phone buzzed and you reached over to your bedside table to answer it. It was a call from Jakob, your boyfriend. 

“Hey, cutie. How’s it going?” 

You smile at the sound of his voice. 

“Good. Just finished homework. You?”

“I just wanted to see if you would come to a movie with me later tonight.”

“Ummm...” 

You glance over to your calendar on your bulletin board above your desk. Today is empty. 

“Yeah, I can do that. What time?”

“Let’s say... seven?”

“Works for me!”

There is a pause and you assume he’s smiling. 

“Alright then, I’ll come pick you up later.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

You hang up and set your phone back down on the bedside table with a sigh. Your stomach flutters with butterflies every time you talk to him and now is no exception. You smile and return to reading your book. 

“Hey, sweetie.”

There is a muffled knock on your door as your dad pokes his head in. 

“Was that the famous Jake?”

You grin. 

“The one and only.”

Your dad walks in and sits down on your bed next to you. 

“Should I give you ‘the talk’ before you leave?”

You laugh and shove him in the shoulder, sitting up next to him. 

“Daaaad! I don’t need that talk. I know. No hooking up until I’m married. I know the rules. And why would I break them anyway?”

“Promise me you’ll just have fun and be safe?”

You chuckle. 

“I promise.”

There is a knock at the door. You frown and glance at the clock. It’s only five thirty. Jake shouldn’t be here yet. 

“I’ll get it.” 

You jump off your bed and sprint down the hall and nearly trip on the stairs as you race to the door. You slide on the hardwood floor, nearly slamming into a wall in the process. You finally reach the door and pull it open. Except it’s not Jakob. 

“FBI. We have some questions.” A tall man in a black suit says, showing you his badge. He has long brown hair that falls to his shoulders and gorgeous hazel eyes. The man next to him also shows you his badge. He too wears a suit, but he has short hair and green eyes, and is not as tall as the other man. They almost look like brothers. 

“Questions?” You stare at them for a moment before stepping back and opening the door. “Come in. Sit down. What is it?”

The two FBI agents follow you to the living room and take their seats on the couch. Your dad enters the room, a confused look on his face. He sits down across from the agents and you sit next to him. 

“Jakob Brown.” The tall man says, placing a picture of your boyfriend on the coffee table in front of you. “You know him?”

“Y-yeah.” You stutter, stomach plummeting. “He’s my boyfriend. What happened?”

The two men exchange worried looks and their expressions grow somber. 

“Wait. No. He’s okay. Right? He just called me a few minutes ago! What happened?!”

The green eyed man hesitated before responding. 

“He was murdered.”

Silence. You refuse to accept what he just said. Jakob...dead? 

“NO!” You scream, shattering the silence with your agonized cry. “NO! JAKOB! HE CAN’T-“ 

You choke on a sob and collapse into your fathers lap. He clutches you tightly, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry about this, but we need to ask you. Has he been acting... strange? Before he died?”

Sudden fury shoots through you and you leap to your feet, your tear-stained face screwed up in rage. 

“GET OUT!”

“Y/n-“ your dad starts. But you ignore him. 

“BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” You point furiously to the door and sprint out of the living room. You don’t head for your room or anywhere in particular. Just away from those two agents that say your boyfriend is dead. 

You end up huddled in a hall closet among various brooms, mops and cleaning supplies. Tears stream down your face and your body shakes with sobs. He can’t be dead. Jakob can’t be dead. How would he even die? You had just talked to him minutes ago! Right before the FBI agents had came. 

“Y/n?”

There is a tap on the door. It’s your dad. He must have heard you crying. 

“Y/n, it’s me. The agents left. Do you want to talk?”

“Leave me alone.” You whimper, shrinking further back into the closet. There is silence for s few seconds and then retreating footsteps. You slide down the wall until you are sitting in the corner, burying your face in your hands. And you just cry.


	2. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find an email from Jakob with some shocking news.

“How’s it going, honey?”

You walk into the kitchen with puffy red eyes and matted hair. You had cried yourself to sleep in the closet. 

“Okay.” You mumble to your unusually quiet dad. “Can I have some tea or something?”

“Of course, sweetie. Whatever you want. You’re going through a rough time and I understand. You just tell me what you need and I’m here for you.” He sticks a cup of water in the microwave and turns it on for a couple minutes. You sniff and stand awkwardly in the doorway as it cooks. Once it’s done he puts a tea bag in the water and hands it to you. You take it gratefully and shuffle away to your room. 

You reach your desk and sit down heavily, placing the steaming cup next to your laptop and your phone. You wipe a few stray tears from your cheeks and open the laptop, slowly typing the password: Jake’sGirl<3\. Just typing that makes you stifle another sob. Then you notice something. An unread email?

“What?” You mumble, sluggishly moving the mouse to launch your email. It opens and you see a video attachment from Jakob. 

You click on it and it full-screens, darkening your computer screen with the video. 

“Y/n.” Jake says, flipping on a flashlight. It looks like he’s in his room. There is a strange growl in the background that sends a chill down your spine. He glances nervously at the door before continuing. “Y/n. If you’re watching this, it means I’m in trouble. And I might already be dead. But there’s a few things I want to tell you. First, this video is supposed to send if I’m not checking in regularly. So there. Something is wrong if you’re watching this. Wait, I already said that. No I didn’t. Hang on...”

He takes a moment to go over a sheet of paper in his hand and you give a small smile. Typical Jakob. Never knowing quite what to say. His tousled brown hair falls into his eyes and he blows it out of his face, his green eyes flickering up to the camera for a moment and back to the paper. 

“Right. So.” He says, finally setting the paper down. “If you’re watching this, I haven’t checked in for a while and something has happened to me. The second thing I wanted to say, was that... I’m a hunter. Not a normal hunter like you’d think. I’m more of a monster hunter. I hunt ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, the whole nine yards. So something around that category is probably the reason I haven’t checked in. Third thing. There are two guys I’ve worked with. You need to show them this. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Once they see this they will take you and your dad into safety with them. YOU HAVE TO GO WITH THEM!” His eyes widen a bit and he leans forward, like he does when he’s dead serious. “Please. I’m begging you, y/n. If you’ve met them, which they’ve probably came by your house to check on you if somethings happened to me, you NEED to find them again and go with them. They will explain more when that time comes.”

He stops talking and leans back, sighing and running a hand through his hair. You think back to the two FBI agents that visited you yesterday and you wonder if those are the men he’s talking about. Tears shine in his eyes and his voice shakes when he continues. 

“And the fourth thing.” He coughs, trying to rid his voice of shaking. “I’m so sorry about your mother.”

Your breath catches in your throat. What does he mean?

“It was all my fault she died last year. We told you it was an ‘ordinary murder.’ That she got stabbed while she was going to work. Half of that was true. Your mom... she was an angel. The day she was killed, she was coming to meet a few hunters. One of which was me. She was coming to save us. The other two hunters I was with got killed. We bit off more than we could chew, thinking that we alone could take down an entire vampire nest. But we were wrong, and I was the last one left of our group. The vampires were about to kill me but she jumped in front of them and killed them first. But there was one left we didn’t see. It stabbed her. I’m so... so sorry.” 

A single tear falls down his cheek and he looks away from the camera, quickly wiping the tear away.

“With your mom being an angel and your dad being a human, it means that you are a nephilim. Half angel half human. That is an extremely powerful role. And many things are going to want to kill you once you start becoming more obvious. That’s why you need Sam and Dean. ”

You feel tears sliding down your face and you stare at the computer screen, drinking in every word Jakob says. 

“That thing that killed your mom isn’t the only thing out there. There are so many more monsters. That’s why you need to go with Sam and Dean. They will protect you. After I failed. Last thing,”

He shakes his hair out of his eyes and you gaze into them, lost in their perfection. 

“I love you, Y/n. I want you to know that I would never leave you if I could help it. I love you. And I’m so sorry. Goodbye, y/n.” 

He gives the camera a small smile and ends the video. His smile frozen on your screen. His goodbye echoing in your shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yooouuuu for reading!!!!!! I life love LOOOOVVVVEEEE it when people enjoy my stories!!! Feel free to comment for suggestions or anythin below!


	3. Striking in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come to your senses and try to contact the Winchesters. But something happens that brings them to you without you even needing to call.

“Dad?” 

You peek out into the dark hall. It’s about nine at night and Jakob’s message had finally sunk in. You are not normal... you’re half angel... or... whatever... and something is most likely coming for you and your dad. You need those agents. Now. 

“Yeah sweetie. What’s goin on?” Your dad hurried up the stairs and over to you. “You okay?”

“Fine. I’m fine, did those agents leave a phone number?”

“Um. Yeah, but why do you need it, hon?”

“I’ll explain later. But I need that number.”

“Agents...”

“What was that?” Your head snaps around to scan the hall. 

“What was what? Are you sure you’re okay?” Your dad eyes you nervously. 

“I thought I heard-“ you start, only to fall silent when you hear the voice hiss again. 

“You couldn’t be talking about Sam and Dean Winchester...”

A chill goes down your spine at the voice. 

“Who’s there?” You demand, grabbing your dad’s wrist. He turns to you and opens his mouth to talk, but there is a swish and the sickening sound of tearing flesh and he is wretched away from you into the dark hall. 

“DAD!” You scream, eyes widening as you scan the hall again. There is a slight commotion further down and the sound of a door slamming. “NO! DAD!” You wail, sprinting down the hall towards the sounds of your fathers agonized screams. They are abruptly cut off just before you reach the door. You cover your mouth with shaking hands to stifle a gasp of horror. 

“The phone,” You whisper to yourself, hurrying back downstairs as quick as you can. Your bare feet squeak a couple times on the wood floor, making your heart pound so hard you wonder if you’re going to pass out. You soon reach the kitchen where you know your dad would have put the agents’ phone number. Your hands fumble around on the counter until you find the notepad with every phone number you have ever come across. You grab the paper and race back to your room, shutting the door, locking it, and wedging your desk chair under the door handle. 

“Phone... phone... where’s my phone?!” 

You finally find it beside your laptop and open the notepad to the latest page. You find the agents’ number and quickly dial it. The phone rings once before it’s picked up. 

“FBI.” A gruff voice says on the other end. 

“Help me.” You whimper into the phone, hands shaking uncontrollably. 

“Who is this?”

“Y/n y/l/n. Those two agents came here earlier today and said my boyfriend got killed and then I got an email from him saying to go to Sam and Dean Winchester. And I’m a nephilim or whatever. I don’t know! Please, help me!”

“I’m sorry, what’s going on? Nephilim? Boyfriend? What’s his name?”

“Jakob.”

“Brown?”

“Yes. Please. Something attacked my dad! Help me!”

“Son of a bitch!”

You hear the man yell something else that you can’t make out. He and another man seem to be arguing. 

“COME ON! Let me in, sweetheart. You looked so tasty!” The voice hisses, suddenly just outside your door. 

“HELP!” You yell into the phone, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as the door splinters. “PLEASE!”

“They’re coming! Just sit tight and whatever is after you, DO NOT LET IT IN!”

“Yeah! Wasn’t gonna!”

“I need to go. You hang in there, kiddo.”

The call ends and you lower your phone and slowly back away from the door. Another crash splinters the wood even more and you jump, your phone slipping out of your hand and landing on the floor, shattering the screen and covering the floor around you in tiny glass shards. You stand among them, afraid to even breathe as you watch the door crack all the way down the center and then completely snap in half. It crumbles to the ground in a pile of splinters, the chair falling away to the side. 

On the other side of the splinters stands a tall thin man of about twenty. He has blonde hair that is unkempt and shaggy and electric blue eyes that make you shudder. He opens his mouth revealing dozens of tiny pointed teeth in some form of a twisted grin. You hear a bang downstairs and you wonder if it’s the Winchesters. Any hope fades as the monster takes a couple more steps towards you, over the busted door and into your room. Cornering you. 

“HELP!” You scream as the monster advances even more. He chuckles and reaches towards you, grabbing you around the neck and pinning you down onto your bed. You kick, punch and claw at him but he doesn’t seem to feel any pain, though lines of red are left in the wake of your nails and there is a slight stiffness to his movements after you kick him. You struggle to breathe as he squeezes your throat, your attempts at escape only seeming to anger him. He leans over you, fangs just inches from your face. You can feel his hot breath. It smells of death. 

“You bastard...” You choke out, your vision fading quickly. You feel a sharp pain just below your right collar bone. Warm blood drips down your skin and soaks your sheets. 

“Let her go!” A firm voice shouts from your doorway. You hear the swish of a blade through the air. 

“And why would I do that?” He hisses, slowly leaning down and licking the blood off you. He straightens up with a sneer aimed towards your doorway. “I think you should back away. Both of you.”

You struggle to lift your head to see what’s going on. Out of the corner of your eye you see the two FBI agents wielding machetes in your doorway. Neither one of them wear suits now, they both instead wear plaid shirts, jeans and cowboy boots. The taller one is the one that had been speaking. 

“Why should we do what you say?” He snarls, adjusting his grip on his knife. 

“Because it would be a real shame if I were to turn her...” the man holding you down lifts a hand and tears open his palm with his fangs. He slowly brings the bloody hand down to your mouth and you try to squirm away, your attempts growing more and more desperate as the hand gets closer. 

“Okay! We’re backing up!” The shorter one growls, holding up his knife and taking a full step back. The tall one does the same. 

“I thought so.” The monster lowers his head back to your collarbone and your eyes widen in horror as you realize he’s drinking your blood. 

Please help me! You mouth to the agents, tears beginning to stream silently down your face. Your vision wavers and your eyes slowly roll back into your head as you pass out. 

“NOW!”

Both boys leap at the monster, knives flashing through the air. In one sick slicing sound, his head flies across the room. The walls are now streaked with red and you lie unconscious on the bed, the headless body still pinning you down.

“Let’s get her to the bunker. She’ll be safe there.” The tall one says, sweeping your limp form into his arms and carrying you out of the house. The other man leads him to a black ‘67 Chevrolet Impala. You are placed carefully in the back seat and the car rumbles to life, speeding away from the house and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on vacation so u apologize for any delay in adding chapters. I’m still adding any whenever I get the chance. Happy reading!


	4. Spread Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother visits you in a dream and explains some of what’s going on. First chapter with Sam’s POV

SAM’S POV

You glance back at the sleeping form of the girl in the back seat. 

“Who is she?” Dean questions, staring sleepily at the road. 

“She’s Jakob’s girlfriend. The nephilim.”

“Right. And why do we have her?”

“Because remember what Jakob told us.” You turn to Dean. “He said if anything happened to him, we needed take care of her. Now he’s dead.”

“Okay. Where are we talking her?”

“Let’s just go back to the hotel”

You glance back at the limp girl, sadness filling you to the brim once you realize how much crap she’s went through, and still is going to go through. 

“What’s her name?”

“Ummm...” you think back, searching your mind. You stare into her face and try to pin a name to her but you can’t. “No idea.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out when she wakes up.” Dean huffs. 

“Yeah...”

YOUR POV

“Y/n...”

“Huh?” You open your eyes to find yourself laying on the floor of what appears to be an endless white space. A warm glow radiates from everywhere and you sense a presence behind you. You stumble to your feet, feeling oddly disfigured, and whirl around to see... your mother.

“Y/n.” She takes a few steps towards you, smiling. 

“Mom?”

“Hello, honey.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, you’re unconscious so I took my chance to speak to you when nobody else is around.”

“You mean we’re in my head?”

“Somewhat...” she says, shrugging. “I wanted to show you something.”

You stay silent, staring at her with wide eyes. She waits a moment and unfurls a pair of dark, feathered wings. Your mouth falls open in awe. 

“Woah...”

She smiles. 

“They’re beautiful.” You stand up and walk up to her, reaching out a hand to run your fingertips down a feather. You look closer and see that the wings are actually a very dark blue. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Your Mother says, her voice sounding like sweet music. “Because yours look just like it.”

“What-?”

She stops you and places a hand on the side of your face, gently turning your head. You see a dark shadow behind you and you jump. The shadow flashes out as you move and you realize that it’s your wings. They are exactly the same color of your mother’s. You slowly flap them, admiring the gentle sound of rustling feathers. 

“Nephilims have a thing, where they can only fly short distances, so be careful when flying. Your wings will also tell you who your soulmate is. So you’ll know if it’s them if they can see them. And other angels can see your wings too, so don’t get carried away thinking they’re your soulmate if they are able to see them. Because they may just be an angel.”

You turn your face back to your mom, smiling. But only for a moment. Your wings sag as you remember the events of the past few days. 

“Jakob never saw my wings. I never got to show him. What if it was him?”

“Oh, honey.” Your Mom sighs sadly, reading your expression. “Jakob is in a better place. I saw him arrive in heaven. He is happy and safe with us.”

“What about dad?” Your eyes flicker back to her face. “Did he get to heaven safely?”

Your mom’s soft expression falters. Replaced by a flicker of utter sadness and something else that looks like a hint of rage. 

“He arrived just minutes ago. The monster that killed him has been sent to hell.” She says, her sweet voice lowering to a deadly growl at the end. 

“Oh.” You breathe, not knowing what else to say.

“One other thing.” She places a warm hand on your shoulder and bends down a couple inches to stare you in the eye. “Sam and Dean Winchester are there to protect you from everything out there that hates or will kill nephilims such as you. You must stay with them! Do not leave their safety!”

“Why does everyone seem to think I need protected!” You yell, suddenly furious.”I am perfectly capable now! I just figured out I have powers! And freaking wings!” You snap your wings open, flaring them threateningly. 

Your mother just sighs. She gives you one last smile before fading away into a soft breeze. You fold your wings and stare at where she had been staring. 

You blink and find yourself back in the Impala, sprawled in the back seat. 

“Hey, Dean. She’s awake.” The long-haired man says from the passenger seat.

“Good timing.”

The car pulls up in front of an old, sad looking building. You frown out the window at it, not looking forward to going inside. A flickering sign sits next to it, but so many of its lifts have went out that you can’t read it. 

“What is this place?” You ask quietly. 

“Just another crappy motel.” The man named Dean replies, shutting off the car and stepping out. The other man does the same, opening your door to allow you to clamber our next to him. 

“It’s nicer inside... sorta...” the other man shrugs, leading you and Dean to the door. Inside is a bit nicer, but not much. The small lobby looks about a hundred years old and the halls are lit with large wall lanterns. You all walk down a hall and take a right. You walk about halfway down this hall and Dean stops by a door. He diggs around in his pockets for a few seconds before giving up. 

“I sure hope you have the key, Sam.” He growls, turning around to face you and the other man — Sam.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. I got it right... here,” Sam pulls a small silver key out of his pocket and hands it to Dean, who unlocks the door. You and Sam follow him inside as he flicks on the lights. They flicker a few times before brightening and illuminating the shabby room. There is two twin-size beds and a tiny dresser beside each one. There is also a couple cabinets in one corner with a little kitchen table next to them.

“Home, sweet home.” Sam grumbles, walking over to the table and pulling out a laptop from the bag setting on it. He opens the laptop and begins typing away. You see various windows and tabs open, all of them about a case on a string of murders. 

“Um...” you stand awkwardly for a moment, glancing around to see Dean taking a swing of beer and plopping down on one of the beds. You slowly sit down on the other one, shrugging off your plaid shirt. You curl up on your side wearing just a pale pink tank-top and jeans. Your back to the brothers as you let silent tears stream down your face. Your dad is dead. So is your boyfriend. Your mom was an angel so you are some crazy creature with wings. Wings! You wipe away your tears and sit up, completely forgetting about the boys right across the room. You twist around to peer over your shoulder as you slowly spread your dark wings. Dean doesn’t even seem to notice, he is spacing off, staring at a wall. But Sam notices. He does a double take, his mouth falling open in awe. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at you from behind his computer. You see him staring and you quickly snap your wings closed and plop back down on the bed as if nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton more chapters written I’m just struggling to upload. I am currently in the middle of nowhere. Just finished a Jeep jamboree will be driving home tomorrow and uploading a few more chapters!


	5. I Can See Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out with the brothers on some errands and you meet a waitress at a cafe with strange eyes.

Wait a minute. He saw my wings. Something in your mind clicks as you lay staring at the wall of the motel room. Sam and Dean had bunked in the other bed, growling at each other to stay on their own side every now and then. You were still awake, thinking. Mom said that only my soulmate could see my wings. Does that mean Sam is my soulmate? 

~•~

“Hey, y/n. Wake up. We’re gonna go get some breakfast. Wanna come?” 

You grumble and open your eyes. You see a strange man bending over you, his long hair falling into your face. You utter a scream of horror and sit up, scrambling away from him. You slam your head into the wall as him and another man hold their hands up and back away, eyes wide. Then you remember everything that happened. 

“I’m so sorry!” You whine as your heartbeat slows to a mite comforting pace and Sam lets out a small sigh of relief. 

“It’s okay, really.” He says, walking over to his bag at the table and packing up his laptop and books. “Do you want to come get some food?”

“Yeah,” you get out of bed, tying your plaid shirt around your waist and standing up. “One thing.” Sam and Dean pause what they’re doing to look over at you. “Can we go to the store first? I lost my shoes.”

“Oh, sure. We’ll hit up a quick store. When you passed out, Sammy just carried you out to the car and neither one of us thought to grab anything for you.” Dean says with a frown. 

“Cool.” You mumble, running your fingers through your hair to tame it down a bit before you follow the boys outside to the car. They toss their bags in the trunk and climb in. You sit in the back seat. Now that you are conscious, it is a lot easier to admire the car. It seems to purr when Dean fires it up, and you feel it take to the road smoothly as Dean drives you all to the store. He parks it in a side parking lot and gets out. You and Sam follow suit, climbing out of the car onto the rough pavement. 

“Will this do?” Sam asks as you all walk inside a small clothing store. You nod and make your way through the various racks of clothing. You reach the show section and see a pair of black combat boots that practically make you drool. Dean sees you eyeing them and gives you a small grin, obviously agreeing with your fashion choice. You take the boots off the shelf and try them on. They fit perfect. 

“Well, how about those?” Sam asks, watching you take the boots off and hold them like they’re made of glass. 

“They’re $85, Sam.” You sigh, staring sadly at the price tag. 

“Hey, I got it.” Dean pulls out his wallet and nods at you. You smile gratefully and hand the boots to him. He takes them to the checkout and brings them back to you after he’s paid for them. 

“Want some other clothes?” Sam asks, looking around at the wide variety of clothes. 

“Oh, I already made you guys buy me shoes. This is plenty.”

“No,” Sam stops you. “Dean bought you shoes. It’s my turn now. Pick out a couple outfits I’ll get them.”

You start to protest but Sam won’t hear it. He sends you off deeper into the store. You collect a couple tank tops and pairs of dark skinny jeans. You also pick up some underwear and socks before heading back to the boys. 

“Got it all?” Dean asks, still holding your boots. 

“Yeah. I can’t thank you guys enough.”

“Don’t. It’s fine.” Sam takes the pile of clothes from you and takes it to the checkout, paying for it and putting it all into a bag. You follow them both back out to the car, where you climb into the backseat. 

“Here. Wanna put those boots on?” Dean reaches back from his seat and hands you your boots you take them and the bag Sam hands you, rummaging around for your socks before securely tying on the boots. You smile, seeing the tough black leather that was so kindly given to you. 

“Thank you.” You say again. Both boys brush away the thanks and fall silent. The hum of the engine the only thing to be heard as Dean drives you to a diner. 

Once inside, you pick a booth and Dean slides in across from you as sam slides in next to you. You each pull a menu out and scan it quickly, picking out breakfast meals that sound delicious. 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean grunts after you all have ordered. He slides out of the booth and walks to the restroom. 

“Y/n.” Sam says under his breath as he nudges you with his shoulder. 

“Hm?” Your gaze snaps up to him as he stares down at you, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Last night. Your wings. I saw them...” 

Your stomach clenches. You knew this time would come eventually. 

“Dean didn’t seem to notice. But I did. Y/n. I saw your wings. I know what that means...”

“Well. Maybe it was just a mistake-“ you start, knowing it was no mistake. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” He replies, still looking unconvinced. 

“Food not here yet?” Dean says as he sits back down. “What’s up?” He eyes you and Sam suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” Sam says, scooting a couple inches away from you and clearing his throat. “Oh, there’s our food.” He nods towards a waitress walking towards your table. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and a flirty smile. She eyes Dean seductively. 

“Eggs and bacon.” She croons, holding out a plate. 

“Here.” Dean nods at her, a smile playing at his lips. She shakes a strand of hair out of her eyes and leans over slowly to place his plate in front of him. 

“Yogurt and fruit.”

“That’s mine.” Sam raises his hand slightly and she places his plate in front of him. 

“Waffles.” She says lastly, placing your plate down. 

“Oh, yum.” You groan, picking up your fork and digging in. 

The waitress walks away, giving dean another flirty grin over her shoulder. He grins back at her. 

“Seriously?” Sam growls, picking up a strawberry and frowning at Dean. 

“What? She’s hot!”

Sam rolls his eyes and you chuckle as you all eat. 

“Refill?” The waitress asks a few minutes later, seeing your almost empty cup of coffee. 

“Oh, sure.” You say. 

The waitress leans over to pick up your cup but knocks it over, spilling the steaming coffee onto your lap. You can’t help but think that it looked deliberate, and the boys seem to think the same thing. 

“What the hell?!” Sam snarls at the waitress who pouts falsely before turning and strutting away. 

“Still think she’s hot?” You growl, attempting to wipe the burning coffee off with a napkin. Dean watches without saying anything as you get up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and see if I can get this to dry off.” You grumble as you rush to the restroom, the coffee now growing painful on your soaked legs. You shove open the door and grab a paper towel, rubbing furiously at the water on your jeans. You hear the door open but don’t look up as you continue to scrub. 

“Sorry about that.” A cold voice says from behind you. You jump and spin around to see the waitress with black eyes. “It was the only way I could think of to get you away from those Winchesters.” She bares her teeth as she pulls out a long knife, taking a slow step towards you. 

“WOAH!” You yelp at the sight of the blade. “Okay, I’m sure we can work this out! Whatever the hell it is!” You look for a place to run but realize that you are alone in the room with her. 

“Time to cut off those pretty little wings of yours.” She snarls, tackling you to the tole floor. She sits on your back, pinning you down. You try to scream for help but she clamps a hand over your mouth. You feel the knife dig into your back and you spasm in pain, your wings flashing out for her to grab. 

“STOP!” You scream through her hand as the knife digs into your right wing, cutting off feather after feather. Once she’s satisfied with the damage done, she switches to your other wing and slashes at it, leaving a long cut in the blades wake. You scream and attempt to throw her off as she begins plucking long blue feathers off your wings. She giggles as you thrash under her. You twist and manage to grab her wrist and wretch the knife out of her hand. Her eyes widen with momentarily shock as you plunge the knife into her chest. 

“That hurts.” She snarls, standing and staggering away from you. She pulls out the knife slowly and you take your chance, diving for the door.

“Sam!” You gasp, running back to your table. 

“Woah, y/n! What’s going on?” Dean says, unable to see your wings. Sam however can see them perfectly. 

“Oh, my god. Y/n!” He runs to you as you collapse. He picks you up off the floor as various customers stare awkwardly. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Dean growls, quickly getting up from the booth as Sam cradles you against his chest. 

“The waitress.” You breathe softly. “She has black eyes.” 

“Demon.” Sam follows Dean quickly out of the diner and to the car. He sits down in the passenger seat, still holding you. 

“What’s wrong with her? She doesn’t look hurt.”

“Dean, it’s her wings.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can see them.”


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam patches you up and you say some things you never would say if you were in your right mind.

You wake up in a strange room. It is a large room with a dresser and a desk. A nice bed sits in the center of one wall with you laying in the middle of it. You sit up and feel a shock of pain shoot through your wings. You grunt in discomfort and someone moves out of the corner of your eye. You turn your head slightly to see Sam standing beside the bed with a damp, blood-covered towel in his hand. He has a worried expression on his face as he stares down at you. 

“How’re you feeling?” He says, his voice low with worry. 

“Like I got stabbed.”

He doesn’t laugh. 

“You want me to help you up?” He says as you struggle to sit up. Let alone, stand. 

You blush furiously before speaking. “Yeah, That would be great.”

Sam reaches towards you and grasps your hands in his, gently tugging them towards the edge of the bed. You start to fall and you fling out one of your wings to help regain your balance but the pain ripples through it, making you bite back a scream. 

“Here. Can I just carry you?”

You freeze and look up into his eyes, seeing him for the first time as who he really is. He’s not just a hunter. He’s a kind, caring man that wants to help you in any way possible. He knows you’re strong but he hates to see you in pain. The usual light in his eyes has flickered out now that you are suffering. He’s your soulmate. 

“Y/n,” he says gently, bringing you out of your daze. “Can I just carry you?”

“Yeah.” You hold out your arms and he bends down to let you wrap them around his neck. He scoops you up, one arm under your knees and the other just under your wings, which hang lifelessly over his arm, the tips of the longest feathers just grazing the floor. Even that slight movement in them still sends bursts of pain through them but you say nothing. He carries you through the huge building, going through a maze of halls and room until he reaches a shower room. You glance up at him nervously. 

“I was thinking maybe you should wash the blood off your wings. It would be easier to treat them.”

“Right.”

He sets you gently down on the tile floor and you wince as your wings are moved slightly. You try to move one over to your lap to see the damage but you find yourself unable to. Sam quickly kneels down beside you, placing a first aid kit in front of you. It is a strange kit. It contains various bottles and syringes labeld antidotes and numbing shots. There is some gauze and medical tape too, buried next to all the syringes. 

“What’s that for?” You mumble. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe a numbing shot would help you while we patch up your wings.” He stutters, picking up a syringe towards the side of the box. 

“That sounds amazing.” You groan, slowly turning so your back is to him. You feel the prick of a needle into your right wing and a tingling sensation as it goes numb. The same happens to the left wing. You feel strangely unbalanced and even slightly drunk. You sway a bit where you’re sitting and Sam grabs one of your arms to steady you. 

“You okay?”

“I’m great.” You giggle, feeling oddly light and carefree. 

“Okay, well I’m going to clean you up and put some bandages on those cuts. Sound good?”

“Niiiccceee....”

He chuckles as you sway slightly, blinking slowly and listening to the sound of rustling feathers as he cleans your wings of the dried blood. 

SAM’S POV

I sit behind her on the shower room floor, slowly pushing a syringe into her right wing. She flinches a bit and I pause, praying that I’m not hurting her more. I grab another numbing syringe and gently push it into her left wing, numbing that one as well. She begins to sway a bit and gets oddly giggly. I tell her that I am going to clean up her cuts and bandage the wounds and she responds with a playful laugh. I chuckle, loving the sound of her musical laughter. I wish she’d never stop laughing. 

I brush a hand down one of her wings, admiring the feathers. Then my fingers reach a long slash where the feathers are brutally cut off and ripped out, blood dripping down the once-flawless wing. I stare at the wound and anger rises inside me. Who could do this to such a beautiful, kind girl. My hands flow down the rest of her right wing and I notice a few more decent scratches and I wash the blood off her dark blue feathers and carefully wrap the cuts in gauze and medical tape. She sits silently in front of me, still swaying slightly. 

“You know, Sam.” She pipes up, gazing blankly at the stone wall in front of her. “The fact that you can see my wings makes you my soulmate.”

I immediately know that she is speaking through the drugs. She would never say that as calmly as she just did. But I stay silent and let her go on. 

“I like you, Sam. You’re cute. But there’s other things to you that I’ve noticed. You get mad when I’m hurt. And you are the most kindest person I’ve ever met.” She says, slurring the words. I smile as she continues. “I think I am falling in love with you, Sam.”

I stop bandaging the last cut on her right wing and I sit in silence, staring at the back of her head as she starts humming. 

“You’re falling in love with me?”

“Mhmm...”

I hesitate, then decide that she’s too drugged up to remember what I’m about to say. “Well, y/n. Good thing. Because I think I’m falling for you too.” I feel heat flood into my cheeks as she giggles. 

“Yeah. Good thing. Or this would be really awkward.”

I open my mouth to ask what she means but within a second she has turned around and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widen in shock as she presses her lips to mine. I can tell she is crazy on drugs now but I don’t care. So I kiss her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos and for sticking with me! Again, if you’ve got any suggestions I will gladly take them!


	7. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a dream. Right?

You dream of you and Sam sitting down in the shower room. He washes your wings free of pain as you quietly sing to yourself. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” You whisper, breaking the silence. 

“Good. Because I’m falling for you too.” Sam says, his healing hands pausing. 

“Yeah. Good. Or this would be awkward.” You mumble, spinning around and kissing him. He freezes in shock for a second before kissing you back. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. He puts his hands around your waist and you both lose yourselves in the moment. After a few minutes you pull back, gazing into his eyes lovingly. It is then that you wake up. 

“Y/n.” Whispers Sam. You realize that you are both laying in his bed. His arms are wrapped around you, holding you protectively against his chest. “Morning,”

“Good morning.” You mumble back , sitting up and stretching your arms. Your wings are folded to your sides, half covered in bandages. Although they don’t hurt near as much as they did yesterday. “I had this weird dream...” you start, yawning. 

“About what?”

“Uh...” you freeze. Color rushes into your face. “Me and you were in the shower room...”

“...and what happened?”

“We... um. We confessed our love for each other.” You chuckle. Mostly from nervousness. But partly because you realize how stupid that must have sounded. 

“Y/n,” Sam whispers, leaning forward so you can feel his soft breath on the back of your shoulder. “That wasn’t a dream. I really do love you.”

“You do?” You choke, turning to look at him over your shoulder. “Not just because of the wings thing?”

“No, y/n. Not just because of the wings.” He rests his chin on your shoulder and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you backwards into him. “Your dream was real. You were kinda drugged up though.”

“Can you tell me how it went?” You ask quietly, leaning back into his chest. 

“Well,” He starts softly. “I was giving you shots to numb your wings while I cleaned them and you got a little... tipsy... and started saying everything you liked about me. And you finally said that you were falling in love with me. And I said I was falling for you too and then you kissed me.”

You smile and raise your chin to gaze up into his eyes as he smiles back down at you. 

“That really happened? It wasn’t a dream?”

“Wasn’t a dream.”

“Then can I do it again?”

“Do what again?”

You sit up and turn yourself to face him. You slowly place your hands on either side of his face and he stares at you, his eyes sparkling with something you’d never seen in them before. 

“This.” You lean forward and place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Y/n,” he whispers. “We’ve only known each other for like, two days. How did we already become... this?”

You pull back and smile at him. “Strange things happen when a half-angel falls in love with someone.” You say, not even knowing where the words came from. Before he can reply, you lean forward and give him another kiss. 

“Alright.” He laughs, pushing you off with a grin. “As much as I want to stay in here, just you and me, Dean is gonna get suspicious if we take any longer. He was already suspicious when he saw us sleeping together.”

You stick out your bottom lip in a pathetic pout. Sam chuckles and touches your chin gently, his fingers just grazing your skin before he climbs out of bed. You watch as he stretches, the muscles in his bare back flexing. You stifle a giggle as he pulls on a shirt. 

“What?” He questions, hearing your laugh. 

“Your hair-“ you burst out into a fit of giggles, pointing to his hair. It sticks up in random spots from the pillow. He chuckles and runs his fingers through it, taming it down a bit. 

“Here.” Sam picks a plastic bag up from the floor next to the dresser and tosses it to you. You catch it and open it to see your clothes from yesterday, minus the boots and one pair of socks—which you are still wearing. You pick up the shirt and—with a nervous glance to make sure Sam isn’t looking— you pull off your old tank top and throw it aside. You feel oddly comfortable. You are just wearing a bra and jeans but you don’t feel embarrassed in front of Sam. You attempt to put on your new shirt but find that you can’t stretch your arms up that high due to your painful cuts. Sam turns around and sees you struggling. 

“Want some help?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” You grunt, giving up. You hold your arms out straight and Sam gently pulls the new tank top over you. 

“There. Breakfast now?” Sam jerks his head towards the door and you stand up and follow him to the kitchen where Dean is blaring Metallica and frying bacon. 

“Mornin, Sammy!” He yells over the music. 

“Can you turn that down?” Sam shouts back. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you! Musics too loud!” Dean cranks the music up a couple more notches and you press your hands over your ears. Then you have an idea. If your part angel then you should have powers. 

You scrunch up your face and concentrate on moving the dial of the radio down. You hold out a hand in front of you and your palm lights up with a soft blue glow as the music is suddenly turned almost all the way down. You let your hand fall down to your side again to see both brothers staring at you. 

“What?”

“That was badass.” Dean says after a very awkward pause. You chuckle and smirk at him. 

“Watch out or I’ll use it on you!” You threaten playfully, twitching your hand slightly. Dean snorts and returns to frying the bacon with an amused grin on his face. Sam watches from across the kitchen. You catch his eye to see him smiling at you, his long hair falling over his dark eyes. 

“Good job.” He praises quietly, walking over to you and taking your hand. You glance over to make sure Dean is still distracted. “Looks like your figuring out how this nephilim thing works.”

“Sorta,” 

You frown and space out, staring at the tile wall just over Sam’s shoulder. He jerks you out of your daze with a gentle tug on your hand. He smiles slightly and leads you out of the room into the dark hall, where he runs into a shadowed spot and holds you close. 

“What’s up?” You ask, slightly confused. 

“I couldn’t help it. I needed to just be with you alone. Your so beautiful, and powerful and spirited...” he gazes into your eyes and you feel a blush creep into your cheeks. Your glad it’s dark so he can’t see you. 

He slowly pulls you against him and leans down so your lips touch. You close your eyes and kiss him back, wanting closer. He runs a warm hand through your hair and sighs against you. You both smile and lean back so your faces are only an inch or so apart. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” Sam says in a low voice that is threaded with excitement and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge update today! I’ll be adding three or four chapters!


	8. Attack from the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a seemingly normal hunt with the boys after having dated Sam for nearly a year. You’re used to hunts and this one should just be another average one. Buuuut..... it’s not...

~•~TIME SKIP~•~

“Hey, lovebirds! I’ve got a case!” 

You and Sam had been together for almost a year now and Dean had finally figured it out. The negative was that he teased you both constantly. The positive was that you didn’t have to hide from him anymore. You and Sam were standing in the library of the bunker, you leaning against him and skimming through the pages of an ancient looking book while he browsed the shelf in front of him for anything interesting. You both looked up as Dean came into the room, clutching a newspaper. 

“What is it?” You ask curiously, peering at the paper in his hand. 

“Woman found in an alleyway in Des Moines, Iowa with her throat ripped out. Her body was bone dry. All the blood sucked out of her.”

“Vampire.” Sam says, snapping closed his book that he had just opened and shoving it into the shelf. “Let’s go.”

You follow suit and put away your book. You jog after the brothers as they make their way to their car. In a flutter of wings you disappear, reappearing in the back seat of the Impala. Sam sees you already in the car and chuckles as he climbs in. 

“You really do love solving cases, don’t you.” He sighs as he twists around in his seat to look at you. 

“Hell yeah!” You grin as Dean fires up the car and takes off down the road. 

~•~

Three or four hours later you see tall buildings in the distance. You look out your window to see corn fields stretching as far as the eye can see on the rolling hills. You smile and lean back in the seat, closing your eyes contentedly. You must have dozed off because it seems like only seconds later when Sam is shaking you awake. 

“We’re here.”

You open your eyes and see that night has fallen. The car is parked in the middle of a corn field. Only the stars and a sliver of moon light the land. 

“Where is here?” You grumble, sitting up and scooting out of the car to stand amongst the tall plants. 

“The vampire nest. You were still sleeping when we got to all the interviews and questioning of the families and friends so we just let you sleep.”

“For that long?” You are surprised. You never had to sleep for a very long time, since you were a half angel. Angels never sleep. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful.” Sam sighs, his face softening in the glow of the stars. You shake your head, slightly annoyed that you’d missed the interviews. But you couldn’t stay mad at Sam. You just punched him in the shoulder before making your way over to Dean, who was rummaging around in the trunk. 

“Got my knife?” You ask. He grunts in reply, still bent over the car. “So... is that a yes... or...”

Dean straightens up, clutching three machetes. He gives one to you and another to Sam, keeping the third held tightly in his hand. You run your fingertip over the engraved letters on the handle of your knife. Sam had given it to you on your first vampire hunt. And he had carved your name into the handle. You had taken the gift with a sense of authority. You had a weapon specifically for you. You were a protector. A powerful one, being that you were a nephilim. 

“Ready?” You snarled, tightening your grip on the knife and bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet. 

“Go get ‘em!” Dean whispers harshly as you all bound into the field. You run for a few seconds, leaves scraping your arms. Then you see a small building appear in the field. As you come closer you see that it is an abandoned barn. Two double doors stand open on the closest side. The interior looks dark and unforgiving. Shadows twist and slide through the barn and you come to a stop, hearing Sam and Dean do the same behind you. 

“There it is.” You breathe, your heart racing as adrenaline pumps through your body. You feel the need to run as far away as you can but also the need to stay and fight. Your determination overpowers your fear as you silently tiptoe up to the barn. You stand on one side of the opening and the brothers stand on the other side. 

Sam raises his eyebrow slightly in a silent question of if your ready. You nod and all three of you slip inside. The darkness is suffocating as you tread deeper into the building. You sense movement to your right and you spin around to see a vampire lunging at you. With one fluid movement you bring your machete swinging through the air. With a sickening sound, the vampire’s head falls off, it’s face stuck in a feral snarl. You hear two more sounds of heads being chopped off and assume that Sam and Dean had also ran into some vampires. You feel along the wall in the dark and you find a door to what you would suspect to be a tack and feed room. You open it and step in. You silently shut the door behind you and move deeper into the room. Your combat boots brush over straw and rotting wood floors. Then you run head on into a wall. You must have reached the end of the room. Then an oil lamp flares to life behind you and your eyes widen in horror as someone covers your mouth with cold, clammy hands. Your scream is stifled so the brothers won’t hear it. 

“You won’t be needing this, sweetie.” Your attacker whispers, wrenching the knife out of your hand and throwing it across the room with a clatter.


	9. Let it all end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fault... it was all... your... fault...

Flames roar to life around you as your attacker pushes you away and drops the oil lamp, lighting the circle of holy oil. You stand in the center with a furious glare on your face as you stare through the flames at your childhood friend. 

“Emily.” You growl. “What the hell? We’re friends!”

“Emily is gone.” The girl says. Her dark hair falls over her electric blue eyes as she stares blankly at you. “I am an angel of the lord. Sent here to put an end to this nephilim nonsense.”

“Nonsense?! I did nothing wrong!”

“You are a MUTT!” The angel roars, her face contorting with fury. “You did everything wrong! You weren’t supposed to exist!”

That hits you hard. You knew you were a mistake but you had convinced yourself otherwise. You had a life now. People you loved. Or so you thought. 

“You should never have been born.” The angel says, a silver blade sliding down her sleeve into her palm. You eye the angel blade nervously, knowing it will kill you if given the chance. 

“Why are you here?” You ask, attempting to hide the shake in your voice. You’re not sure if it’s fury or terror. Probably a bit of both. 

“I knew that you would come to sort this place out eventually, being that you called yourself a hunter. So I waited for you. And you walked right into my trap. I must thank you for making this so simple.”

“Why do you want me dead?” You demand. You need time. Sam will notice your absence and come looking for you. 

“Who wouldn’t?” The angel sneers. “You are not one of us. You are too powerful to be a human and too weak to be an angel. You are impossible to protect and impossible to work with. Therefore you are useless. We have no need for useless nephilims that ruin our hard work.”

“I’m useless?” You laugh, trying to play it off as a joke. But you’re starting to see what Emily means. You really are useless. What if Sam and Dean just have you around because of what Jakob said? What if Sam doesn’t really love you? What if you’re the reason Jakob is dead. Maybe he was just ‘dating’ you to protect you. But he died trying. Because protecting you is impossible. 

Everything clicks into your head and you fall silent, watching the fire crackle around you. 

“Smart girl. You understand now. You need to be put out of your misery.”

The angel steps forward and puts out the ring of fire with a wave of her hand. You stumble and fall on the floor, completely giving up. You wait for the knife to slice into your exposed neck as you stare at the ground, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks. 

“Y/N!” Sam yells, bursting into the room just as the angel raises the deadly blade. “NO!” He dives and slams into the angel. The knife falls to the floor and Dean scoops it up and stabs the infuriated angel in the chest. 

“Y/n?” Sam says, his voice soft and fearful. Both boys look over at you sitting on the floor crying. “Y/n what’s wrong?”

“It’s my fault!” You choke. “It’s my fault he’s dead!”

“Who?”

“Jakob! He’s DEAD! And it’s MY FAULT!” You stand up and shove Sam hard in the chest. He takes a step backwards to catch himself. His eyes fill with sadness and pain that you know you should regret. But you are so full of both of those feelings at the moment that you couldn’t care less. 

“That was a year ago, y/n. Get a grip! Come on, you’re a hunter now! You can’t let those things get to you. He died to protect you!” Dean yells. But then his last sentence echoes in your head. 

He died to protect you. 

“MY FAULT! ITS MY FAULT! I’m a murderer. I’m useless.” You completely break down and slowly slide down to the floor, clutching at Sam’s shirt and dragging him down with you as you sob uncontrollably. “I KILLED HIM!”

“Y/n!” Sam cries, his eyes filling with tears. “It’s not your fault!” He hugs you against his chest as you wail. These tears are ugly. They aren’t little tears that just fall one at a time. They stream down your face as you open your mouth and let out an inhuman wail of agony. Sam hugs you tighter as you scream and convulse in his arms, struggling to run away and cry until you’re dead. 

“LET ME GO!” You scream, seeing the pain in Sam’s eyes and feeling a dull pain in your heart as you throw his arms off of you and disappear in a flutter of wings. 

You reappear somewhere in a forest. You can see cornfields way off in one direction and trees in every other direction. You aren’t far from Sam and Dean. But you’re far enough. You flick your wrist and your angel blade slides down your sleeve into your palm. Your tears cease as you sit down with your back against a tree and you hold the knife out in front of you, staring at your reflection. 

Your face is normally oval shaped with bright brown eyes and hair. A smile usually crossing your lips every few seconds followed by a snarky remark. But now your face is smeared with mud and tears. A cut on your right cheekbone drips blood down to your chin and you wonder when that happened. Your eyes are red and puffy from crying and your throat feels sore from screaming. You want it to end. Everything is your fault. 

“Goodbye, Sam.” You whisper into the dark woods. “I love you.” 

You slowly raise the angel blade to rest against the soft skin under your jaw. You close your eyes and begin to press down on your neck. Then you hear the flutter of angel wings. But your eyes stay shut. You are done fighting. You feel a warm hand pull the knife from your shaking grasp and your hand falls into your lap without protest. You slowly open your eyes to see a man. He wears a tan trench coat and his dark hair is unkempt. His blue eyes shine under a slight frown. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” He says softly. 

“Castiel.” You sigh. “Give me my blade back.”

Cas pockets your knife. “No.”

“Castiel.” You growl, an edge to your voice. “Give me my blade back, now.”

Cas stares at you. “Why are you doing this?”

“BECAUSE!” You shout, feeling the tears return. “Because... I need to die. I killed Jakob and my Dad... and I don’t want to kill Sam too.”

“Is that what you think?” Cas rumbles, tilting his head like a confused puppy. “You didn’t kill those people. Jakob died simply because he was a hunter. Most hunters go down fighting. He did too. You had nothing to do with that. As for your father, his death was not your fault.”

“Prove it.” You snarl. “Give me my knife or prove it.”

“I cannot prove your fathers intentions. I can only tell you that you did not kill him.”

“Give me my knife, Castiel!” 

“You’re being irrational, y/n.” 

“Irrational? Please. I have my reasons. Now leave me to die in peace.”

“I can’t just let one of my friends die.”

“Why not?” You growl, feeling immensely annoyed. “Castiel if you don’t give me my knife I am going to freaking stab myself with a twig.”

Cas stares at you, a mixture of many things running through his mind. He says nothing and you both stare at each other for over a minute. It is only when you lunge for a sharp stick a few feet away and attempt to stab your throat with it, when he moves. He touches your forehead with two fingers and you go limp, landing perfectly in his arms as he catches you. In a flutter of wings he disappears and takes you with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is all the chapters I’ve written on my vacation and I think I’ll try to update a bit more regularly since I’m home now. Idk if it will work but I promise you’ll get an update at LEAST every other day. Happy reading


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are forming a plan. Both genius and stupid.

You open your eyes to find yourself lying on Sam’s bed back in the bunker. He is running a soft hand through your hair, sitting next to you and staring off into space. You stay motionless, watching him think. He finally glanced down at you to see you watching him. 

“Are you okay?” He says, his voice quiet but nervous. “What happened back there?”

Then you remember everything the angel had told you. Your stomach twists and you feel nauseous. 

“No.” You close your eyes, thinking hard. You need to leave. “Actually,” You form a plan in your head within seconds. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Sam frowns at you, studying you carefully. 

“You sure?” He says finally. 

“Yeah, positive.” You smile and hope that he believes you. He seems to, because he takes you up in his arms and hugs you tightly. You cherish the moment, closing your eyes and inhaling his sweet scent and feeling his warm body against yours for what may very well be the last time. He pulls pack and sighs, staring at you.

“What?”

“I don’t know...” his forehead creases in confusion. “I can never understand you. What must go through your head sometimes. Just always remember that I love you. I don’t exactly know what’s going on with you right now but I’m not going to push you. You know you can talk to me. Right?” His voice is steady but you can tell that he’s upset. 

“I know.” You whisper into his shirt. 

“Good.” He relaxes a bit and rests his chin on top of your head. “Just, don’t go doing anything stupid.”

“I know.” You repeat. 

~•~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~•~

You and Sam had went to bed a few hours ago. You had refused to fall asleep. Sam had drifted off about an hour ago with his arm draped over your hip. Your back pressed into his warm chest for what you pray isn’t the last time. You carefully slip out from under his arm and the blankets covering you both, being careful to not wake him. You tiptoe to the dresser and pull out a black hoodie and some black leggings. Your combat boots sit next to the bed and you carefully slip them on and lace them up. You carry your clothes to the hall and quickly put them on over your pajamas. (A long T-shirt) You peek into the room to see Sam one last time before you go. His sleeping form looks warm and inviting and you want nothing more than to just curl up next to him. But you can’t. 

You dash around the bunker for the next five minutes, stashing various things in a small backpack. Once you’ve collected everything you need you pull the hood up over your head and run to the library. You snatch up a pen and find a scrap of paper and scribble your note to Sam and Dean, the occasional tear staining the paper. Then you place the paper on one of the mostly empty tables and fly away. Being a nephilim, you can only fly so far. So you only fly about five miles at a time. You reach the closest car lot and you approach the main building. It looks like it used to be painted white but is now old and chipped, so it appears more of a grey color. You push open the door and it jingles as you step inside. 

“Kinda late for a pretty girl like you to be out alone.” The man behind the counter says. “We’re closed, sweetie. But I’d be happy to help you out.” He smiles and you see a tooth missing in his rough, somewhat cruel grin. 

“No thank you.” You say, pushing down your hood and holding your chin up, hoping you look tougher and more confident despite your small, light build. “I just need a car. I’m willing to pay extra since it’s after hours.”

“Tell you what.” The man sneers, stepping out from behind the counter. He wears flannel and jeans with boots just like Sam. But this man’s outfit is much more dirty and menacing looking. He reeks of beer and something else you can’t quite put your finger on. You know the smell well, but it’s just not clicking in your head. “You come around back with me and I’ll give you a car if you do what I say for half an hour.”

“Excuse me?!” You growl, sensing a horrible situation. “Here.” You pull out a hundred dollar bill and place it on the counter. “There’s your special payment. Now can I get a car?”

The man takes the money greedily but shakes his head. 

“Come around back with me, honey.”

“No. I need a car. If you’re not going to give me one then I’ll just have to go somewhere else!” You glare at him and his grin widens. 

“I don’t think so!” His hand shoots out and wraps around your wrist as his eyes turn black. Sulfur. That was the smell. 

“I believe that’s my line.” You snarl, punching him hard in the nose. He cowers for a second and you take your chance, placing your hand on his filthy forehead. His face glows and he lets out a wall of fury before falling to the ground. You bend down and wretch your money out of his grimy hand, kicking him for good measure before stepping over the body. You poke around the small building and eventually find a stash of keys. You grab one of them and push the panic button. A car starts honking in the parking lot and you run outside towards the sound. You find the car that belongs to your keys and you see a somewhat, beat up white impala, a few years newer than Dean’s. It must have been in a crash, because the windshield is cracked and the driver door is slightly dented. Paint is scratched and peeling and there is a few rusty spots but you don’t mind. As long as it works. You stop the honking and get in the car, shoving the keys into the ignition and turning them. The car rumbles to life with a somewhat familiar growl. You smile, glad part of your plan went right, and speed out of the lot. Your tires squeal as you drift onto the highway, highly enjoying your momentarily freedom. You let out a laugh as you speed off. Your plan is in action. Time for step two.


	11. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Dean’s POV

DEAN’S POV

I wake up to Sam urgently yelling my name from somewhere else in the bunker. With a groan I roll over and see him barge into my room, eyes wild with fear. 

“Woah! Sammy! Calm down! What’s going on?” I yell, bolting up and pulling out the small handgun I usually keep under my pillow. 

“It’s y/n!” He gasps between labored breaths. “She’s gone.”

“Woah, woah, woah. How do you know? Maybe she just went shopping or something. Whatever girls do.”

“She left a note.” He says, walking over and thrusting out a piece of paper. Her neat handwriting in the margins of what appears to be a ripped out page of a library book. I take the paper and read her note

Sam and Dean,  
I am leaving. I can’t stand the prospect of me possibly endangering your lives. I have to break my promise to you, Sam. I am, indeed, going to do something that you would call stupid. I know. Please spare me the lecture. I am sorry. Truly. But I don’t want either of you to die protecting me. Dean, you’re like a brother to me. I can’t bear the fact of you getting hurt for me. Sam, you are the love of my life. I’d rather die than have you get hurt for me. It will all be over soon. I am going to end all the suffering I’ve put you both through. I am going to bring back my mom, dad and Jakob. I’m sorry. I love you. 

 

“Sam?” I growl, clutching the note until my knuckles turn white. “Is she serious?”

Sam nods and I feel something inside me. A boiling rage. I don’t know who or what it’s directed at, but y/n is in danger and it’s hurting my brother. I can tell no matter how much he tries to hide it from me. I push the anger aside, like I have hundreds of times before. We need to focus on stopping y/n before she gets herself killed. I look down at the paper and read over her quickly written words once again. I look up when I hear a sniff. I see Sam hastily wipe his eyes and turn away, trying to hide it. 

“Sam.”

He stays as he is. His back to me. 

“Sam, we’ll find her. I promise.”

“How do you know, Dean?” Sam spins around and I am shocked to see his face red and his eyes shining. “How do you know... that she’s not already dead?!”

His shoulders shake as he turns away from me again. But I grab his arm and turn him back around to face me. 

“Hey,” I start, only to see him glare at me. “Hey! Now you listen to me!” I tighten my grip on his arm and give him a shake. He jerks his arm away from me but I have gotten his attention. “Don’t you dare give up!”

“I’m not giving up,” he mumbles, a deadly gleam appearing in his eye. 

“No. You’re not.” I snarl, leaning forward. “You are gonna get your ass out there and you are gonna look for your girlfriend! And you aren’t even gonna think about if she’s still alive or not. You will find her. She will be okay. She’ll be alive.” 

Sam nods and turns to leave.

“Sam,”

He stops. 

“What?”

“I swear, if she took my car...”

“Dean, she didn’t take your car.”

I raise an eyebrow at Sam and he gives me a last glare before running off. I sigh and get up. I’ve only been awake for what... three minutes? How the hell did my day just get this bad in three freaking minutes. I pull on a T-shirt and some jeans and shove my feet into some boots before grabbing my gun and sticking it into the waistband of my pants and hurrying after Sam. I find him outside, leaning against my car. 

“So. We got any leads?” I ask as I reach him. 

“Well, I know her. And the first thing she’d do is gather everything she needs. I checked over the bunker and I found some stuff missing. Most likely the stuff that she took with her. 

“Yeah, or we’ve got a little thief running around.” I mutter, earning a stern glare from Sam. He takes a deep breath and continues. 

“She took her backpack. The small black one that I got her a couple weeks ago for her hunting stuff. So she’s got the basics. Salt riffle, container of salt, angel blade—though she already has one— demon blade, lighter, spray paint, the general stuff. She also took the ingredients to summon a crossroads demon.”

The last words send a chill through me. So that’s how she’s getting her family and Jakob back. She’s making a deal with a demon. 

“Dean, we cant let her make that deal!” Sam whines, obviously thinking along the same lines as me. 

“I know!” I snap. “Okay. Where would she go first? What would she do first? Any ideas?”

Sam sits in frantic thought for a few minutes. 

“She’d get a car.”

“A car? Why does she need a car? She can fly!”

“Not very far though!” Sam says, holding up finger. “She’s driving to the nearest place a crossroads demon would be. But that’s still pretty far away. She can’t fly that distance!”

“There’s a car lot about five miles down the road.”

“Let’s go see if she’s been there.” Sam says. I can hear the excitement in his voice as he throws open the passenger door and practically leaps inside. 

“Sammy.” I sigh as I get in. “Don’t get your hopes up yet. She could have gone a different route.”

“I know. But we have a guess. Which is about the best we’ve got. So go!”

I shake my head slightly before turning the key and taking off in the direction of the car lot. About five minutes later we pull off the highway into a shabby car lot. There are tire marks on the road that lead north. Someone must have gone wild and drifted out of the place. I chuckle, thinking of how I’ve done that many times. The thrill you get when the tires slide and the car fishtails is amazing. I find myself smiling as I park in front of the run down building. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Sam questions as he gets out of the car and walks over to the building. 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking.” I chuckle as I follow him inside.

Immediately I can tell something is off. The stench of sulfur overruns the place and I wrinkle my nose. 

“Dean.” Sam mumbles, nodding towards a pair of feet sticking out from behind the counter. I cross the room in a few steps and see a tattered looking man lying dead on the floor. An angel killed him. 

“It was her.” Sam breathes. “She was here.”

“And now she’s resorted to killing? Okay. We’ve got some things we need to set straight with her.”

“Maybe it was necessary! I mean, maybe the guy attacked her.”


	12. Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do it. You finally do it. You sold yourself to the devil. And Sam is broken.

The engine of your stolen car hums as you fly down the highway. You’ve located the closest place a crossroad demon wound be and you are only about twenty minutes away. You glance up in your rear view and your stomach drops as you see a pair of familiar headlights behind you. It’s the impala. You know that car like the back of your hand. 

“Oh, damn it!” You hiss as you slide down in your seat and try to act casual. You slow down a bit closer to the speed limit, even starting to fall under it. The brothers get closer, starting to tailgate you. You feel your hands tighten around the wheel as he moves to pass you. As the cab of their car goes by your window you pretend to bend down and pick up something you’d dropped on the floor. The engine of the other impala roars as Dean steps on the gas, obviously in a hurry. Once the car passes you, you scoot down even lower in your seat until you can barely see over the dash. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. 

“Too close...” you breathe, flipping in your turn signal and turning off the highway onto a gravel road. You look back to the black impala just in time to see it disappear around a bend. 

“Bye.” You whisper as gravel crunches under your wheels and you begin making your way down the road. You drive for a good fifteen minutes before pulling over to the side of the road and shutting off the car. You climb out, grabbing your bag from the passenger seat. You then snap open your wings and take off. 

Seconds later you find your self at a crossroad. You yank your bag off, rummaging around inside for the ingredients to summon the demon. A few minutes of hasty preparation pass, and you step back. Then you sense him. You turn your head to see a man. He is tall, nearly as tall as Sam. He wears a tailored suit and his hair is perfectly combed to one side. 

“What?” He says in a slightly rude voice. 

“I...” you stutter, hoping he doesn’t know who you are. “I want my parents back. And my boyfriend.”

“You lost both parents and your boyfriend? Damn. Your life sucks.”

Yes. I’d noticed. Thank you for so kindly pointing that out. You think to yourself, feeling anger bubble up inside you. 

“Well, see. My parents died in a car crash while they were... Uh... While they were driving to... my house.”

“And your boyfriend?” The demon’s eyes narrow. 

“He. Um. He had cancer.”

“Right.” The demon drawls, obviously doubting your story. He goes on anyway, regardless of your obvious lie. “Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll bring back your parents and you get one year. But if you want your boyfriend that’ll be another six months.”

“A year and a half?” You say, almost not believing it.

“A year... each. Two and a half years, dearie.” 

He grins and you shudder at the thought of two and a half years in hell. But then again, you’d do anything to give them their lives back. 

“Okay.” You say, almost in a whisper. 

“Well! That was easy!” 

The demon steps forward and seals the deal. He plants a kiss on your lips and you shudder. A horrible feeling goes through you and you have the sensation of being torn in two. You feel your body faintly but only for a few seconds. You disappear into darkness. 

~•~ SAM’S POV ~•~

“Dean! Wait! That was the road!” 

I twist around in my seat in the car, pointing at a gravel road. The car we just passed disappears down the road and I lose sight of it completely as we round a corner in the highway. 

“You’re supposed to be navigating! Figure out which damn road we need to take!” Dean growls, jerking the steering wheel to the right and then the left. Tires squeal as we do a u-turn in the middle of the highway. My fingertips go numb from clutching the bottom of the seat in desperation to hold on as the tires lose traction for just a moment. Once we’re speeding back in the other direction, I point out the road and Dean takes the turn onto it, gravel flying in the rear view as he takes off. 

“Hurry,” I groan, a feeling of dread digging at my stomach. What if we’re too late? What if se already made the deal? What if she’s not even at this crossroad, but at a different one?

“Sammy!” Dean yells, snapping me back to reality. “Isn’t that the car we passed earlier?” He points to a white, beat up impala. It looks a few years newer than ours, but it sports multiple dents and rusty spots. 

“Yeah...” I frown, pushing open my door and hopping out as Dean pulls up behind the car. I walk up to the driver door and bend down to peer inside. It’s empty. 

“Sam. Look at this.” Dean is now standing by the back bumper of the car, staring at a sticker just next to the license plate. “Don’s Car Rental.”

“That’s where she killed that guy.” I breathe, hoping with all my might that this is the car she stole, and this is where she was just moments ago. 

“This is her car?” Dean growls, shaking his head angrily and turning away from me. “We passed her on the road! All we had to do was look over into the car and see her!

“Anyway. Isn’t there a crossroad here?” 

“Yeah. Right!” I push the car from my mind and think back to where the crossroads was specifically. 

“Well? Where is it?” Dean barks, looking around him as though he expects a demon to waltz right out of the ditch. 

“It should be just down the road and to the... right.” I squeeze my eyes shut, trying hard to remember. “Yeah. To the right.”

We both run back to the car and get in. Dean fires it up and the tires spin for a second before we lurch into motion. We drive to the end of the gravel road and turn right—like I had remembered. Then we see them. A man, dressed in a suit. He stands just inches away from y/n. Their faces almost touching. I leap out of the car before it’s even stopped and I sprint towards her. 

“Get the hell away from her, you son of a bitch!” I roar, pulling out my knife and brandishing it at the demon as I hear them. He simply smiles and turns, walking away. I turn back to glance at Dean, who is running after me. But once I turn back around the demon is gone. With a grunt of fury I hurl my knife at the ground. 

Then I remember y/n. I look into her face and find it emotionless. She stares at me with a blank expression. 

I don’t normally cry, but I do now. 

Hot tears burn in my eyes and my vision goes blurry. She’s gone. My sweet y/n is gone. She’s here... but she’s not... she sold her soul to save the ones she loved. In that moment, I know she did it out of love. She would know how much it would hurt me, but she did it to save her family and Jakob. She thinks I’ll get over it eventually. She thinks I can handle it. But she doesn’t know that I can’t handle it. She doesn’t know that I can’t live without her. 

I think back to those warm mornings when I’d wake up with her nestled up against me, her face buried in my chest and my arms around her small, strong frame. She’d pretend she was still asleep, just so she could stay there longer. But I knew she was awake. I always knew. 

I remember when she made me a birthday cake. I don’t think I’d ever had such a nice birthday before. She made such a perfecg cake and I could almost sense the pride and love coming off of her in waves. Dean had complained that it wasn’t pie, but he had liked it anyway. 

I remember when I took her on our first hunt together. She killed that shifter so quickly, it didn’t even have time to retaliate. The way she looked at me after she killed it... it changed her life. She became a hunter. She knew the price of being one. She knew the challenges of being one. She knew that any of us could be murdered at any given moment. But she loved it. She loved it because we were together. Working together. Fighting for each other. Together. 

But now we’re apart. She’s in one world and I’m in another. 

“Sam?” She says, staring at me with slight confusion on her face. 

I blink a few times to clear the tears a bit. 

“Yeah?” I croak, looking over to meet her soft brown gaze. 

“What’s wrong?”

My throat clenches and I hear Dean shift uncomfortably somewhere behind me. 

“Why’d you do it?” I ask, “I mean, I know why. But... why...?” 

I am unable to hold back the single year that falls down my face and I struggle to hold back more when I see her face remain blank. 

“I don’t know.” She says simply, her eyes glazing over slightly as she spaces out. 

“Sam,” Dean says, breaking the horrible silence that has now fallen. “You’re not going to get anything out of her. She isn’t there.”

“Yeah,” I sigh heavily and turn away so I don’t have to see her emotionless face. “Let’s just... go back to the bunker.”

I feel Dean’s eyes on me as I walk back to the car. I sit down, closing myself off from the world. I hear Dean and y/n get in, but I don’t look up. Instead I stare at my shoes, my mind drowning in sadness. One word keeps repeating itself inside my head. Over and over... again and again...

Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I forgot to update! I’m adding a couple chapters today and I’m proofreading the next couple to add soon! I promise!!!


	13. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean found you soulless without any means to get you back. Dean yells at Sam for giving up and Sam nearly breaks down again with the thought of being without you for thirty long months.

~•~ SAM’S POV CONTINUED~•~

We drive to the bunker in silence. Y/n sits in the back seat, occasionally sighing or clicking her tongue in an absentminded way. Dean and I say nothing. The entire drive is tense but y/n doesn’t really seem to notice. I find myself in dangerous levels of sadness and anger. How could she do this to me? Why would she leave me. I know she loved her family... but why? 

We arrive at the bunker and y/n gets out, walking swiftly inside. I hesitate before quickly following her. She runs to my room, the only place she got to somewhat call her own. I reach the room and look inside to see her sitting on the bed and frowning at the wall. 

“What’s up?” I ask, trying to sound cheery. 

“I don’t know.” She says, and I can tell she meant for that to sound upset, but it doesn’t. She has no emotion. “I feel empty.”

“Well,” I sigh and sit down next to her. “How long did you sell your soul for?”

“Two and a half years.” She whispers. 

I feel as if I’ve just been stabbed through the heart. 

“Two...two and a half years?” I sigh, struggling to stay sane. 

“Sam?” Dean says from the door. He watches me and y/n carefully, a worried look in his eyes. 

“Two and a half years...” I repeat, looking up at my brother. “Two and a half... Two and a half years...”

Then I lose it. 

“Why would you do this?!” I snarl at y/n, whipping around to face her. She flinches slightly but doesn’t back down. Instead she just sighs and I see the closest thing to sadness I’ll ever see from her for two and a half years. 

“Sam, knock it off!” Dean barks, crossing the room I’m three steps and standing in front of me. 

“Dean,” Another voice says from the doorway. We all turn to see Cas standing there, a confused look on his face. “Did she really-“

“Yes!” I grunt, feeling some unnamed emotion boiling deep inside me. I sit back down on the bed, not remembering when I stood up. Y/n watches us all silently, her intelligent eyes taking in every movement, expression and twitch. But her own expression remains blank as her eyes dart around the room. 

“I... I need to go for a minute.” I stand and walk out of the room hurriedly, heading for the library. 

“Sam, wait,” y/n says, but I am already out the door.

I know I shouldn’t be running away. I should be there with her, helping her through this even though it’s not really her. Instead, I begin researching like mad. I look up cases and crimes, searching for something up our alley. A distraction. 

“Sam, what the hell was that?” 

I raise my eyes to see Dean standing at the other end of the table I’m sitting at. 

“You ran away from her. She’s your freaking girlfriend, man! You can’t ditch her!”

“Dean,” I begin, trying to keep my voice calm. “that’s not her. I know her like the back of my hand. That may look like her and sound like her, but it’s not her. She’s missing her soul!” I emphasize the last sentence and Dean glares at me. 

“That may not be her, but it’s still... her. She’s not all there, but it’s still her! Hell, when you lost your soul I did not give up on you I helped you get it back! Damn it, Sam! Don’t you get it?” Dean sighs exasperatedly and throws his hands up in the air. “You can’t wait two and a half years. Her soul will be mangled beyond repair.”

“Cas can help her there.” I grunt, angry with everyone and everything at the moment. 

“Well, you might have given up on her, but I haven’t. I’m gonna go see if I can help get it back!” Dean growls, turning to leave. 

“I never said I gave up.” I say as Dean takes a few steps out the door. He stops and faces me again. 

“It damn sure seemed like it.”

“I just need some time.”

“To do what?!” Dean yells, “she doesn’t have time, Sam! We have no idea what’s happening to her down there!” He points to the floor, obviously gesturing towards hell. 

“She’s got two and a half years, that’s time.”

“And how much of that do you think she can handle before she breaks?”

“She won’t break!” I yell, feeling the anger and pain boiling up inside me. “I know she can hang on! I haven’t given up yet! She’s only been down there for a couple hours! Why would I give up already?!”

Dean nods, as if he’s satisfied. Then he finally turns and walks away. Once his footsteps have faded I slam my computer shut and bang the table with a fist. 

“Why?” I hiss through gritted teeth. “Why did you do it?”

“Sam?” 

I look up at the sound of her voice. I can see her outline down the hall. Her half-open wings look as beautiful as ever, but there is a drop to their feathers that hadn’t been there before. 

“What’s going on?” She says quietly, walking into the library. 

She must have showered. She now wears a long T-shirt and leggings. Her dark hair is wet and clinging to her neck and the scent of lavender seems to sweetly enhance the room. 

“What? Oh. Nothing. Just... researching.”

“It’s because of me.” She says, standing in the doorway.

“No,” I hush her, opening my arms so she can come over into my embrace. I pull her into my lap and she buries her face in my shirt. I feel the familiar tickle of her feathers as she curls up into a tiny ball. “I’ll fix this. It’ll be okay.”

“But-“

“Shh...” 

We sit in silence, listening to each others heartbeats until she drifts off. I rest my chin on her head, breathing in the scent of soap and something else sweet that I could never name. I too, drift off into the comforting abyss of sleep.


	14. Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are soulless after selling your soul to save your parents and your boyfriend. But this day without your soul is a bit different than the previous ones.

~•~YOUR POV~•~

You wake up to the muted sound of an alarm clock. It must be one of the boys. You lay in your own room, the sheets cold with nobody laying next to you. Your eyes flutter open and you stare at the ceiling. Why do you feel so empty? Right. You sold your soul. 

You roll over and stare at the ceiling, your mind going blissfully blank. The door opens and in steps Sam, wearing pajamas and a concerned frown. 

“Hey,” He starts as he sits down on the edge of your bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Eh. Normal, I guess.”

Sam looks down at you and you try to read his expression with no avail. Before you can say anything else, he stands and leaves. 

Why did he heave so fast? He just sat down? You stare after him for a few more seconds before getting out of bed and pulling on a T-shirt and jeans. You amble out of your room and down the hall. The rumble of low voices reach your ears and you stop in your tracks, leaning forward to listen in on Sam and Dean’s conversation. 

“That’s not her, Dean!”

“Well, it’s part of her! You can’t just ditch her!”

“But it’s not her!”

 

“Snap out of it, Sam!” 

At the sound of Dean’s yell, your breath freezes in your throat. You’d never heard something that angry and upset. 

Silence follows. 

“Y/n?”

The kitchen door opens and Sam peeks out to find you wide-eyed. 

“How-“ you start, wondering how he knew you were here. 

“You gasped pretty loud. Come in here and get some breakfast.”

He opens the door and you slip inside, grabbing a bowl and pouring yourself some cereal. You sit down on the side of the table that’s furthest away from the boys as you eat your breakfast. You see Dean shoot Sam a glare before he abruptly gets up, the chair falling over behind him. He doesn’t bother to pick it up, he just rushes out of the room. You and Sam are left alone in an awkward silence. 

“How am I going to last two and a half years without you?” He says finally, his voice cracking as he falls into a chair across from you. 

That’s when you feel it. A stabbing pain in your chest unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. You don’t realize you are screaming and on the floor until dean bursts into the room and holds you in his arms. Sam stands a few feet away, a expression of pure horror on his face. 

“What’s happening?!” He cries, watching you writhe in his brothers hold. 

“I don’t know-“ Dean starts, struggling to hold you down. 

“Dean!”

Dean looks up to see Sam’s face changing from fear to amazement. 

“What?”

“She’s back...”

You had stopped moving almost completely. Your chest rising and falling lightly as you blinked, as if coming out of a daze. 

“How do you know?”

“Her wings...”

Something clicks inside of you and there is a rushing feeling as you find yourself laying on the floor of the kitchen, not sure of how you got there. You feel everything coming back to you. The demon, the deal, hell, and something else. Another presence. The most pure, presence you’ve felt. The presence that could only be from God himself.


	15. I’m Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been reunited mysteriously with your soul. But you’ve changed. You’re different. But then again, you’re still the nephilim you were before. Right?

“What just happened?” Dean says, and you realize he is still holding you. 

You stand up, shaking slightly, but standing. You look over to see Sam staring at you, his eyes shining slightly and his mouth slightly opened in shock. 

“He brought me back.” You whisper, looking between Sam and Dean. 

“Who?”

“God.”

There is silence. Then Sam crosses the room in two steps and takes you in his arms, hugging you tightly. Your wings give a small delighted flutter as he kisses you. You both completely forget about Dean in the room. 

“Ahem... lovebirds... please... I’m gonna barf...”

You and Sam laugh as Dean shifts uncomfortably. 

“I thought you loved hooking up.” You giggle, peeking around Sam’s shoulder to see Dean. 

“Well, it’s a bit awkward when it’s my brother doing all the hooking up parts...”

It’s Sam’s turn to laugh. You’ve missed that sound. You join him, and Dean does too a few seconds later. Then you all are cut off by the sound of beating wings. The three of you turn to see Castiel standing in the doorway. 

“A new angel was born.” He says in his gruff voice. “A powerful one.”

“Oh?” You tilt your head. You’ve always been interested with everything angel-related. Even though you’re only part angel. 

“Who?” Dean barks, pestering Cas for a name. “Who is it? Do we need to take them down? Because that can be arranged.”

“No, Dean.” Cas turns his blue gaze on you. “It’s her. Y/n is the angel.”

There is a tense moment of quiet before you burst out laughing. 

“I do not understand girls.” Cas huffs, still watching you. “This is no joke. Why are you laughing?”

“Because it is a joke!” You gasp, straightening up from your laughing fit. “I’m a nephilim. Not an angel. And certainly not a powerful one,”

“Really?” Sam says, entering the conversation. “Take a look at your wings. 

You frown at Sam before looking over your shoulder and extending your wings. You give a small gasp at the sight.

The once raven-colored feathers are now the brightest shade of gold. They shimmer with the slightest movement, and seem to put out a sense of power into the room. 

“Y/n,” Cas begins, looking at you with a slight hint of joy in his eyes. “Welcome to the life of a true angel.”

You smile widely and turn back to Sam to plant a kiss on his lips. You feel him join you in a joyful grin and a musical laugh. And that’s when you know that everything will be alright. You’ll all be okay. You’re with Sam, and he’s with you. Two lovers joined by God and the power of an angel’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSH its done. I’m so happy that people are reading my stories! Thank you sosososososoosossooooooo much for sticking with me this whole time!!!!! Be sure to check out my other works and feel free to give me requests and I’ll start right away! I’m working on a couple newer stories at the moment, I hope you’ve enjoyed this one enough to come back for more! Thank you!!!! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited for this story. I never really know what’s going to happen until I write it, so expect some twists in the plot. Happy reading!


End file.
